Another Chance to Live
by Tambry
Summary: When Rin is betrayed by those he holds dear, what will he do? Why strike a deal with Mephisto of course! In exchange for killing Satan, Rin gets another shot to save Shiro and change Yukio's view of him. But Rin gets the feeling that Mephisto is holding out on him, and it might just change everything. Multi-verse with Naruto, Harry Potter, Avengers, NCIS and more Fem!RinxTony Stark
1. Chappie 1: It all Begins

**Hey, guy! I'm alive. Now just for those that may be confused this is a re-vamped version of Through Time Do I Learn. I noticed a lot of inconsititses when I did a read through, and decided to just revamp it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fandom's I mention in this story**

 _Demons communicating with Rin or each other_

"Do you agree with the terms of the agreement, Rin?" Mephisto purred.

I gritted my teeth as I thought out my options again. I could take Mephisto's offer or I could go back to Yukio and the group. Which wouldn't be so bad in most cases, other than the fact that they had just tried to indirectly kill me.

"I agree, you ass." I hissed out.

"Excellent, now-"

"Mephisto, shut your god damn mouth and do it already!"

"Very well," he pouted. "Ein, zwei, drei!" And with a snap of his fingers I was sent spiraling into the past.

 **Earlier**

It had been a few days after the failure that was the camping trip that had outed me to the rest of the Ex-wires as a half-demon. Which wouldn't have been to bad if I wasn't the son of Satan.

Most days the rest of the Ex-wires ignored me and on the bad days they harassed and tormented me. I had just walked into my twin brothers, Yukio's, classroom and already I was being sneered at as if I was some bug. It looks like it's going to be a bad day. The only upside was the Izumo and Shiemi just ignored me.

"What do you want, demon? Come to play exorcist? Maybe spy on us for the rest of you monsters?" Bon sneered.

"P-p-please Bon, be careful! He's a demon! You can't be to careful when interacting with monsters!" Konekomaru stuttered out as he eyed me. Before I could same something to calm done the situation, not that anything I said would do much, Yukio walked into the classroom.

"Good afternoon class. Okumura-kun, though it is a surprise to see you present and awake for once, is there a particular reason you are not in your seat?" Yukio asked me.

Ever after the camping trip, Yukio was more cold and distant from me than before. I know that he blames me for my lack of control and the death of our step father, Shiro Fujimoto, but he had forgiven me and we were working on our differences when that camping disaster happened.

"I'm going now, Yukio." I said. I quickly walked to the only empty table in the room. Just as soon as I sat down Yukio was calling the class to attention.

"Class, today we are going on something akin to a field trip. One of our out posts in Osaka has called in for reinforcements due to a massive outbreak of demons in the area." Yukio announced to the class.

"Okumura-kun, you are to keep your flames under control at all times by order of the Vatican. If you can not follow this order, I have been ordered to contain you by any means I feel necessary. Do you understand?" Yukio stated blandly, like he hadn't just said that he would possible kill me.

"Is there any point of me coming then? You know I haven't gotten a chance to get a new sword yet." I pointed out to him. All I got for my efforts was Yukio rolling his eyes at me and Bon snickering at my misfortune.

"You are under my guard, which means you can't leave my sight." Yukio spoke. Lovely, that means I'm not going to be able to do anything all day.

You would think that someone aspiring to be a doctor, would bother to look at my medical files to see if there was a reason for me constantly falling asleep or not being able to pay attention in class. Shiro had brought me to a doctor when I was about 8 when I kept failing school. It took a few tests but the doctor finally pinpointed it down to ADHD and narcolepsy, of course without the fainting, just excessive tiredness.

When we found out about it I swore Shiro to secrecy. I told him that I would disown myself if he ever told anyone without my permission, and he had died before we told anyone else. So without my medication, which barely worked to begin with, I was hardly able to pay attention at all. If it was a physical class, sure I was fine, but as soon as you get me in a class with no outlet for my ADHD, my narcolepsy kicked in. I was lucky to have the grades that I did have.

"Okay class. I will open the portal to Osaka in just a few minutes. When I do please step through with your names are called." Yukio called.

"First up is Moriyama-san and Kamiki-san," as Yukio called their names Shiemi and Izumo stepped through the door together, "following them is Shima-san and Takara-san, and lastly is Suguro-san and Miwa-san." After everyone had walked through Yukio motioned for me to join him. It figures that Yukio would make sure that I was with him. After all I'm a half-demon, never mind that I'm also half-human.

As we walked out of the door we found the rest of the class standing to the side while the Exorcists that ran the outpost hurried around carrying things everywhere. Yukio quickly walked up to an Exorcist that was directing everyone.

"Exorcist Eiichi, what is the situation?" Yukio quietly asked. Eiichi turned to Yukio, noticing him for the first time.

"Exorcist Okumura! Thank God that they sent someone. For roughly the past week we've been fielding attacks left and right from ghouls and naberiuses. The attacks last from dusk 'till dawn. Most of the Exorcists filling this outpost are in our infirmary with a melody of injures. According to our doctors, it'll take at least five days for our least injured Exorcists to get back to the field. At the time we don't have enough people to fill the necessary posts." Eiichi spoke. Yukio nodded and then turned to the class.

"Suguro-san, Miwa-san, Shima-san, and Kamiki-san help with the empty posts," they gave a sharp nod and then dispersed among the rest of the Exorcists. "Takara-san, Moriyama-san go and help in the infirmary." They too nodded before leaving to ask another Exorcist for directions. "Okumura-kun, you're with me." He said before walking away making me run to catch up to him. That was how we spent the rest of the daylight, walking around and assessing the outpost to make sure it was up to snuff.

Slowly dusk approached and you could feel the frantic energy pick up around the outpost. It happened fast, Yukio and I were outside checking the guard posts when it happened. As soon the sun set hundreds of demons appeared.

"Alright everyone, to your stations!" Yukio shouted before turning to me. "Get inside Okumura-kun, and try to help out. You'll be of no help out here." I sighed but nodded. I hadn't made it twenty paces from my spot before I was tackled from behind by a naberiuses. It turned and grinned at me before yanking Kurikara off my back and out of it's sheath. With that done the demon quickly sprinted in the other direction with my sword.

"Motherfucker!" I swore as I jumped up covered in my demonic blue flames. I hurriedly gave chase after it and ran past Yukio, who was fighting five ghouls. He gave a glance in my direction before giving a snarl when he saw what had happened.

"Damn it Rin, can't you hold onto your sword for five fucking minutes? Do you need me to do everything?" He growled out as he dispatched another ghoul only for a naberiuses to take its place.

"Sorry, Yukio, it got me from behind!" I hollered back as I continued to give chase. Eventually I caught up with the naberiuses and tackled it before it could go any further. "Come on you asshat! Give me back my sword!" I snarled at it while I worked on wrestling it out of its grip. Finally my sword was back in my hands and I quickly used it to stab the naberiuses through the heart. After I withdrew my blade, I set the body on fire so as to prevent it from reviving itself.

I had just sheathed Kurikara when I collapsed onto the ground, a burning pain coming left torso. As I looked down I saw two bullet wounds, one in my flank and the other in my shoulder. Thankfully both were a through and through. Out of my peripheral I saw Yukio looking in my direction without a single look of remorse or panic on his face. At that, Yukio's words from earlier rung through my head. 'By order of the Vatican, I am to contain you by any means I feel necessary.' Even if he didn't mean to shoot me, he wasn't even remorseful, he just turned back to the ghouls he was fighting.

Why is it that my life always turns to the crapper after something good happens? I thought the months that I was with the class would have proved that I wasn't evil. But no, you find out that someone is a half-demon and their automatically monsters. They think that their so holy-than-thou and only see what I am, not WHO I am. Well fuck this! I'm not going to spend the rest of my life as their whipping boy.

I force myself to a standing position and ignore the pain I was in from the bullets as I hobble my way back to the outpost. It took slightly longer than it should have due to the pain I was in from my bullet wounds, but eventually I made it. I went to the first door I came across and jammed the key for the dormitories into the keyhole.

I braced myself against a wall when I tumbled out of the door. I quickly stumbled my way to my dorm room. I had a few hours before Yukio and the others would realize I was missing and I wanted to be long gone by the time that that happened. Once I had made it to my room I quickly grabbed a duffle bag and started to pack everything I would need. Some clothes, hygiene items, a few books, and a few things from the monastery from when I was younger. After I was finished packing I called for Kuro, my cat sith familiar.

"Kuro! Kuro, come here!" As I finished yelling Kuro appeared in front of me.

 _What is it Rin? And why do I smell blood?_ Kuro asked as he climbed up to my shoulder.

"I've just about had enough, Kuro. You smell blood because Yukio shot me. Whether or not he did it on purpose, I don't know, but he did see and he didn't care. If this is how I'm going to be treated by them, then why stay? Will you come with me, Kuro?" I explained in a rush as I slowly walked to the entrance to the dorm.

 _What?! Yukio shot you? How could he betray Shiro and you like that!_ Kuro ranted as we continued to walk to the entrance. _And don't be silly, Rin, of course I'm coming with you! How else will I know if you're alright?_

"Well that's a worry off my mind. Thank you Kuro." I sighed. "If there's anything you want from the dorms before we go, this is your last chance." I warned him as we approached the door that lead out of the dorms.

 _I don't need anything but you, Rin. Are we all set then?_ Kuro asked.

"Yep. Hop in the bag and we can get going."

Once Kuro was situated in my duffle bag, I started on my way to the edge of True Cross Town. This was going to take awhile.

About an hour later we finally reached the edge of town. I slowed my fast pace as I came closer. I turned a corner and I walked ever closer towards the border of the town. I had just walked past an alley when a gloved hand shot out and dragged me back into the alleyway. "Ahh-" was all that I managed to get out before the gloved hand covered my mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah, Rin-kun! Trying to sneak out so soon?" Mephisto purred in my ear from behind me. My breath hitched and I started to struggle, though it didn't get me far with Mephisto's demon strength. 'Shit! I'm so done for!' ran through my head many times. Then just as I gave up and stopped struggling, he spun me around and let me go.

"Now, just where do you think you're going, Rin-kun?" Mephisto asked as he got up close and personal.

"I'm leaving, Mephisto. But don't worry, I will hold up to my promise of kicking Satan's ass. Just not with the help of the Order. I've just about had enough of back-stabbing, thank you." I spat out, the words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. As the words leave my mouth, Mephisto frowned before smoothing out his face.

"And just what are you talking about, Rin-kun?" Mephisto asked.

"You should know, Yukio shot me on order of the Vatican." I sneered out. Mephisto gave a bigger frown, before giving me a very assessing look.

"I'm going to give you a very interesting offer, Okumura-kun, and I would suggest you take it." Mephisto said.

"And what's so interesting about this offer, Mephisto?" I quipped back to him.

"What if I told you I could give you a do-over? What if I could send you back to the past, give you a second chance to save Shiro-kun, and change Yukio's opinion of you? All just for killing Satan. Doesn't that sound like a good offer to you, Rin-kun?" Mephisto smooth voice rumbled out.

"And what would it cost me?" It sounded so good to me. Too good. But if only...

"Something's would change, nothing to important though. And you will still have to kill Satan." Mephisto coaxed out. "And in return, and to sweeten this deal even more, I will send you back in time with everything that you have on you now, as well as giving you keys that will allow you to travel to other dimensions for training. But you must be back before your 20th birthday, as the memories of this timeline will return to them. You must defeat Satan at that time. Sound fair?"

I thought long and hard about Mephisto's offer. I would gain so much from his offer, but I got the feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. But did my suspicions out weight the terms of the deal? In the end the only answer I could chose was yes.

"You have a deal, Mephisto."

"Perfect! Now just to be formal...Do you agree with the terms of the agreement, Rin?" Mephisto purred.

I gritted my teeth as I thought out my options again. I could take Mephisto's offer or I could go back to Yukio and the group. Which wouldn't be so bad in most cases, other than the fact that they had just tried to indirectly kill me.

"I agree, you ass." I hissed out.

"Excellent, now-"

"Mephisto, shut your god damn mouth and do it already!"

"Very well," he pouted. "Ein, zwei, drei!" And with a snap of his fingers I was sent spiraling into the past.


	2. Chappie 2: Back to the Past

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! Sorry I've taken forever to update, unfortunately I've just been really busy with a new job and I was in a writing funk. Hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sadly**

 **Chapter 2**

What ever I expected to see, it sure wasn't the familiar ceiling of the Monastery. I shot up from the position that I was in only to fall back when pain shot through my body. Slowly the conversation with Mephisto came back to me. After a few minutes the pain pasted and I could finally move. When I managed to get into a sitting position I noticed a strange heaviness on my chest.

Upon peeling back my shirt I found a pair of breasts staring back at me. I managed to notice that they were a B-Cup before I froze. Many thoughts ran through my mind before I settled on a question. Why did I have breasts?

I stood up and made my way over to the mirror that was by the door. I stared at my reflection for a few seconds before it all came into focus. I was in a 10-year-olds body, and that body looked a lot like me, but there was no way it could me. Because staring back at me was a 10-year-old girl. When Mephisto said that he would send me back to the past, I should have known this is what he meant. He said things would change, implying an alternate universe.

Hey, I might suck balls at learning in a classroom, but I'm a genius on the fly. As I walked to the bed I noticed a note resting on the pillow. I grabbed it and then flopped onto the bed.

 _Dear Rin-kun,_

 _As you can see, I have held my end of the deal. Within three days Kuro and your bag that you had packed will arrive, as well a set of keys that will allow you to jump through dimensions. Thus you have three days to adjust to your new body before you leave._

 _Don't forget that you must return before your 20th birthday to defeat Satan._

 _Ja ne,_

 _Anuie_

I stared at the letter for a few more minutes before crushing it and setting it ablaze. With three days to spare, I had plenty of time to train AND spend time with my family. Time to get started!

With that I got up and walked out the door calling for Shiro as I walked. When I got no reply I shrugged and figured I could just hunt him down. A little evil smile took over my face at the thought of all of the ways I could scare the shit out of him. I just barely suppressed the cackle that was begging to be let out.

I wandered around upstairs, before eventually passing a window. Through the window I spotted my target, in the yard below was Shiro with Yukio reading a book in the sun. An evil plan came into existence. I slowly opened the window, so as to not make a sound and wiggled my way up onto the lip of the edge. I took great aim and leapt. I descended onto Shiro with great speed yelling, "Death from above!" the entire way. Yukio gave a yelp, while Shiro gave a grunt when I landed on him, neither of them having a chance to react before I descended upon them.

When the dust settled, I was sitting on top of Shiro, who was on the ground face first, with Yukio sitting next to me.

"Rin? What the hell was that?" Shiro asked with a groan.

"Nothing~" I sing-songed back to him. I was grinning ear to ear with the joy of being back with my family. And nothing was going to take them away again. **Nothing**.


	3. Chappie 3: The First Day

**Hey everyone, I'm actually alive! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I have a job that keeps me busy plus I started college and I've been focused on getting good grades. Plus I got a new computer, so it's taken me a little while to get used to it. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Rin, you need to go to school!" Shiro told me for the millionth time. I had been by his side since I had landed on him earlier today.

"But Daddy, I don't want to! Can't I stay with you today? You can show me what you do all day! Pretty please?" I begged and pleaded with my signature puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but you're helping to clean and cook around the monastery!" Shiro finally relented. I did a victory dance, which had Shiro rolling his eyes and walking away.

Shiro saw Yukio off to school and I wandered around the monastery cleaning up as I went. By the time Shiro came back, I had the monastery cleaned from top to bottom. I got started on dinner, making a stew so that it could cook all day. Once I got the stew on the stove I peaked in Shiro's office to find him prepping for Mass.

Taking my chance, I snuck out of the monastery while Shiro was still busy. Once I was clear of the monastery, I ran all the way to the park. From there I made my way to a secluded, empty area. After I double checked that I was alone, I started to train. The whole nine yards, push-ups, sit-ups, squats, punches, kicks, katas, running, everything that you could think of I did. I spent an hour doing the exercises and another for my run. After all of that I did some cool down kata's that Shura had showed me before I had left.

I was running through the katas for a fifth time when I finally noticed the time. It was 2:25, per my watch. I was getting ready to go back to my katas when I realized exactly what that meant. Yukio is in the first grade... That means he gets out at 2:30 and would hopefully be home by 2:50. I had about 15 minutes to get back to the monastery. "Shit!" I screamed as I bolted from the park, running full speed to towards the monastery.

After several near accidents, I made it back to the monastery, with only a few minutes to spare. I ran towards the kitchen to check on the stew and hope that it looks like I was there for most of the day. Just as I started to stir the stew and get started on making some rice to go with it, I heard the doors opening and Yukio's voice talking to Shiro.

"Welcome back Yukio!" I shouted as I started to cut some bread to toast.

"Hello, nee-san. I see you're making dinner already." Yukio's voice came from the kitchen door. I spun around to see him.

"Yup! Some nice beef stew with rice and bread." I cheerily told him. Yukio smiled and then handed me my missed homework. I rolled my eyes, it's like he didn't know me at all.

And that was the pattern for the next three days. Skipping school, cleaning the monastery, doing my workouts, and then spending the rest of the day with Shiro and Yukio. When the time comes, I'm going to be ready, just you wait and see.


	4. Chappie 4: Fair Day

**Chapter 4**

The dawn of day three came faster than I thought possible. I awoke to a bag and Kurikara next to me on my bed, and Kuro by my head on my pillow. After a quick look at the time to confirm that it was ridiculously early (4:30), I climbed out of bed with a sigh and got dressed for the day.

After I was dressed I turned back to my bed to look over the stuff. With a quick yank of Kurikara I noticed that it looked as cared for as ever, so I slide it back into its sheath and sit it to the side. I grabbed the bag and opened it. Inside was a few different goodies, about 200,000 yen, a bunch of keys on a key chain, an iPod, some summoning papers, and a note. Reaching in, I grabbed the note and opened it.

 _Rin-kun,_

 _As promised you have had Kuro and Kurikara returned to you, the keys that I promised you, as well as a few extra presents. You have until midnight to use the keys._

 _-Anuie_

 _P.S: Have no fear, Kuro will be asleep for the rest of the day due to traveling dimensions._

Folding the note back up I pulled out the keys to look them over. The first thing that I noticed was that there were five keys in total. The first key that I noticed was that it was bright ass orange with a spiral on the face of the key. The second key was gold in color with a strange bird-like creature on what looked like an arrow in red on the key face. Third up on the ring was an extremely strange one, seeming to be of wood and on the face, was what appeared to be an ancient castle. Next was a silver key with guns stamped onto one side of the key and a weird logo, NCIS, stamped on the other. The last key was hot rod red with a fancy A embellished in gold on the face of the key.

I stuffed the keys back into the satchel and pulled out the iPod next. I did a quick scan of the tracks, to find a little bit of everything on it, though there was a focus on Rock n' Roll. I nodded and stuffed it back into the bag, and for the first time noticed the headphones that were with it. After a glance over I set the bag to the side with a sigh.

I stretched and then climbed off the bed to start backing for tonight. I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and got started. In went a few different pairs of clothes, some dresses, all the necessary undergarments, some sweaters and hoodies, socks, and a few different pairs of shoes (sandals, boots, and sneakers). I moved from the dresser to my amour and gently placed a few pieces of jewelry (mainly neckless and bracelets with a few earing studs) in an inner pocket of the duffle. I then moved to the book case by my bed where I grabbed several different books, mainly my manga but also a few text books.

I took a last look around the room, and my eyes fell upon a stuffed wolf that lay on one side of my bed. It was Kaka, a stuffed animal that Shiro had presented to me on my sixth birthday, I learned from this dimensions memories. I carefully tucked it into the same compartment as my jewelry. And lastly, I picked Kuro up off the bed and wrapped him in one of the hoodies I packed and placed in my bag, and the zipped up the bag, leaving on a portion unzipped by Kuro's face so that he could breathe easily. With that I carefully slide the bag underneath my bed, and out of sight, before placing Kurikara with it.

With that I straightened up, neatening my clothes (a sundress with spandex shorts on under), and grabbed the satchel placing it inside my shorts pockets. I quickly slipped on some sandals and tossed my hair up in a ponytail, before strolling out of the room. If I had to leave by midnight, then I was going to spend the rest of the day with Shiro and Yukio before I left.

It took me about fifteen minutes to find them, inside Shiro's office pouring over exorcist books, where I could faintly hear Shiro tell Yukio about some plant. I took a few quite steps back before making some noise as I approached the door. As I reached the door I decide to be a bit mean, and within a step of the door I kicked it as hard as I could, sending the door flying off the hinges and shooting right past Shiro and Yukio. It was one of the best choices I've made, as it allowed me to appreciate the sight of them jumping and screaming like little girls.

From there I skipped into the room and grabbed both Shiro and Yukio by the wrist and proceeded to drag them from the room, towards the doors of the monastery. I paused by the door long enough to grab their shoes before I continued dragging them outside.

The pause was long enough for Shiro to get himself together. "Rin, what the hell is going on? And what was that back in my study?" Shiro raged as I continued to drag him and Yukio. I decided to answer him once we reached a crosswalk.

"We're going to the park to play!" I cheered as I continued towards the park. Shiro sighed and grabbed Yukio's hand and followed me towards the park. When we arrived at the park I quickly raced to the swings with Yukio following me towards them. "Come push us, daddy!" I cheered.

Yukio and I spent about an hour on the swings with Shiro pushing us, before I jumped off and ran towards the slides. We spent some time there before I decide we were done. I grabbed their hands and started to drag them further towards the town. Currently there was a fair going on, and for my last day here we were totally going to go to it.

As we got closer, we saw more people and flyers the close we got to the gates. After making it through a few more crowds of people we finally arrived at the ticket booths. "Rin, darling, I don't have the money to pay for tickets." Shiro said sadly.

"Don't worry daddy, the amazing Rin has got it covered!" I answered with a cheer, before dragging them the rest of the way to the booth before Shiro could argue. "Three tickets please!" I said with a grin.

"That will be ¥ 2000, sweetheart." The lady said with a smile, I gave her a smile back and handed her the desired amount. "Here you go darling. Have a good time!" With that I dragged them into the festival grounds.

I dragged them straight away to all the rides, and a walk through the hall of mirrors. For food we got cotton candy and karumeyaki **(1)**. After our food, we went to all of the booths where I made both Shiro and Yukio do a few rounds at the shateki **(2)** booth. Hey if you know useful information, you should extort it for all that it's worth! And that's how I ended up with a stuffed lion, that was white, a new necklace, and a ring that I promptly gave to Yukio. We also did a few rounds at the kingyo-sukui **(3)** , where I won a goldfish that I preceded to name Sushi.

As it neared dusk I dragged them back to the food booths where we grabbed some dango to finish off the night with. "There's supposed to be some fireworks just after dusk, can we please stay and see them, daddy?" I begged. Shiro gave it some thought before he nodded with a sigh.

"Where did you get the money for all of this, nee-san?" Yukio asked curiously. Shiro noticeably perked up at the topic.

"Yes, Rin, where did you get the money for this excursion?" Shiro asked. I floundered for a minute before the perfect idea came to me. I gave a slightly evil grin before I answered.

"The same way I knew about the fair, daddy! This really funny looking guy with purple hair told me about it before giving me enough money for this. He said he was a friend of yours, daddy, and that he wanted to do you a favor." I said cheerily. "Course then he started to talk about a lot of weird things. He mentioned demons, exorcists, otakus, and he called me imouto. He also tried to give me this ugly purple and pink dress."

Shiro had a range of emotion cross his face as I watched him. He went from stunned, to surprised, then outraged, but he eventually settled on grateful and disturbed. Just as he opened his mouth to talk the first fireworks of the night went off.

"Shh, daddy, I want to see the fireworks!" I chided him before I snuggled into his side to watch the fireworks light up the sky. After fifteen minutes the fireworks died off and we packed up our things and headed back to the monastery. When we made it back, Yukio gave us both hugs and went to his room. Finally, I was alone with Shiro. I turned to him and gave him a hug.

"Good night daddy. I love you, always." I said hiding my tears in his chest. I broke the hug, but not before discreetly tucking the necklace into his pocket. I wandered back to my room after giving Shiro a kiss on the check. I felt him look at me queerly, before shrugging and giving me a soft smile and a kiss as well.

I quickly made it back to my room, and pulled my bag out from under the bed, along with Kurikara. I tucked my new white lion, which I decided I would name Shiro, in with Kaka, before turning to my desk. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, and began to write my letter to Shiro.

 _Dear Daddy,_

 _Daddy, I would like to apologize, I wasn't completely honest at the fair tonight. When that weird man gave me that money, he told me the_ ** _complete_** _truth, that I was a demon. A half demon child of Satan's, meaning that you aren't my true father. But don't be worried daddy, you, who have raised me and loved me as your own, will always be my father, not Satan._

 _But daddy, this man offered me training that would allow me to keep you and Yukio safe, and he swore that he would protect you if I took his offer. As you can guess by this letter, I took him up on his offer. By the time, you read this, I will already be gone, into another dimension, if the man was truthful._

 _But don't be sad, daddy! I promise I'll be back by my 20_ _th_ _birthday. I know that I'll miss you just as much as you'll miss me, but you must make sure that you and Yukio get stronger, so that we can keep each other safe, and be on equal terms when I come back. Make sure that Yukio behaves!_

 _I love you now and forever,_

 _Rin_

I felt the slights bit of guilty for blaming it all on Mephisto, but hey the jerk deserved a bit of pain. I swiped my eyes, getting rid of the stray tears that fell as I folded my letter and placed it on my pillow. I hauled my duffle bag over my shoulder before grabbing the satchel that had been left to me. Picking the key that I got hold of first, I pushed the bright orange key into the keyhole of my bedroom door and opened it. Pausing to fortify myself, I gave a quick look around before walking ahead to my new future. Hopefully, whoever was on the other side could handle me.

 **1.)grilled caramel, a Japanese festival food**

 **2.)a festival game where the player fires a cork gun at the prize that they want, perfect for dragoon ministers such as Shiro and Yukio**

 **3.)the most classic festival game, where you scoop out goldfish with paper scoops.**

 **Hey guys, I'm alive! Sorry that I haven't updated in ages, unfortunately school is a bitch. I'm going to be starting my next semester on the 17th so I'll try to write and revise chapter 5 before that, but once school starts back up updates might be close to nothing again, but I'll try my best. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
